Water (type)
The Water type (Japanese: みずタイプ Water type) is one of the eighteen types. Notable s who specialize in Water-type include Misty of Cerulean City, Juan and Wallace of Sootopolis City, Crasher Wake of Pastoria City, Cress of Striaton City, Marlon of Humilau City, Siebold of the , and Trial Captain Lana of Konikoni City. Prior to changes in Generation IV, all damaging Water-type moves were special, but they may now also be physical depending on the attack. Statistical averages Overall Fully evolved Battle properties Generation I Generation II onwards Characteristics Defense is a unique Ice-type move that is super effective against Water, regardless of its actual type. The move changes its target's type(s) to Water. Offense Almost all Water-type Pokémon can learn strong moves to deal with and types. also has good coverage in conjunction with Water attacks. Though not a type, Freeze-Dry has even better coverage in conjunction with Water, as every type that resists water is weak to Freeze-Dry. A Pokémon can resist this combination only when aided by an Ability, such as . Weather can affect Water-type moves, with boosting its power and reducing it, while extremely harsh sunlight causes Water-type moves to fail completely. Contest properties In s, Water-type moves are typically moves, but they can be from any other Contest type. Pokémon As of Generation VII, there are 133 Water-type Pokémon or 16.5% of all Pokémon (counting those that are Water-type in at least one of their forms), making it the most common of the eighteen types. All other types have been paired up with Water at least once - after the official release of Volcanion, Water became the second type to have this trait, after Flying. Pure Water-type Pokémon |} Half Water-type Pokémon Primary Water-type Pokémon |} Secondary Water-type Pokémon |} Moves Abilities Interacting with the Water type A Pokémon with , , , , , or will become a Water-type Pokémon if (respectively) it is hit with a Water-type move, uses a Water-type move, is sent out against a Water-type opponent, if the weather is rainy, if it is holding a Water Memory, or if it is holding a Splash Plate or Waterium Z. Exclusive Abilities Only Water-type Pokémon can have these Abilities. This does not include signature Abilities. Items In the TCG Due to the decreased amount of types in the TCG, Water generally adopts all Pokémon under its typing. Similar to the games, Water-type Pokémon in the TCG are generally weak to and with no resistances. Water-type Pokémon are strong against and Pokémon, whilst and Pokémon can resist this type. Trivia * Generation I introduced the most Water-type Pokémon of any generation, with 32, and Generation VI introduced the fewest Water-type Pokémon, with nine. * Generation I introduced the most Water-type moves of any generation, with nine, and Generation VI and Generation II introduced the fewest Water-type moves, with three each. * The Water type has the most Pokémon that evolve via trading, with a total of six including: Politoed, Slowking, Kingdra, Milotic, Huntail, and Gorebyss. * Junichi Masuda has stated that Water is his favorite type. In other languages |bordercolor= |ja=みず (水) Mizu |zh_yue=水 |zh_cmn=水 |cs=Vodní |da=Vand |nl=Water |fi=Vesi |fr=Eau |de=Wasser |el=Νερού Nerou |he=מים Mayim |hi=जल Jal |hu=Víz |is=Vatn |id=Air |it=Acqua |ko=물 Mul |ms=Air |no=Vann |pl=Wodny |pt_br=Água Aquático |pt_eu=Água |ro=Apă |ru=Вода Voda |es=Agua |sv=Vatten |th=น้ำ Nam |vi=Nước |tr=Su }} de:Wasser es:Tipo agua fr:Eau it:Acqua ja:みず zh:水（属性）